What You Remember
by Shadowstar556
Summary: "You don't need to keep on shoving it in my face that you spent more time with Grace than me! I get it, you remember her, who she was, but I don't want to know. I had that chance already! And I lost it!" "You do the same thing with mom and dad."


**A/N: My first ****39 Clues**** story! I have been going back and forth between writing one or not; obviously, this is the answer. I re-read the books and I found out that they really focus on Amy and what she does, and you never really find out what Dan is doing or thinking. Dan is my favorite character so I decided to write about him. He is funny, but whenever there is a scene where he is really emotion I am usually interested in them because it is so different than what he usually acts like. Enjoy!  
>DISCLAIMER: FAN fiction on FAN fiction. net, <strong>**39 Clues**** is not mine  
>Spoilers: Not very obvious, this is after the first series, so it is two years later, but before <strong>**Vespers Rising****  
><strong> 

Dan remembered the night of the house fire when his parents died; he remembered it crystal clear. He remembered being sent to live with Aunt Beatrice and how she would look at them with disgust. Dan also remembered being with Grace, the way she treated them was the nicest Amy and him had ever been treated. Going to Grace's was like going home; it was a place where he and Amy were accepted, a place where they could do anything they wanted.

Dan sighed and flopped onto his back bed and stared at the ceiling. He wished he had spent more time with Grace, but, when he was there, she was always reading or looking at maps or teaching Amy about history. Three things that, before, he really didn't like to do at all.

Amy... she always did have a close connection with Grace. She was the one interested in reading and learning, not Dan. She wanted to do what Grace loved to do, so they got along and did those things together. During the clue hunt whenever Amy said something about Grace or what she taught her Dan always felt a tinge of regret and jealousy. Amy spent more time with Grace while Dan would explore or do something stupid like build a contraption that would shoot Saladdin across the backyard (which had failed, that's why it was stupid). Amy knew what Grace liked, what she didn't like, and what she acted like. Dan had spent time with her, but not an exclusive amount like his sister had. Dan wanted to go back in time and listen in on those history lessons and 'reading classes' as he called them. He wanted to go back and spend more time with his grandmother. His _friend_. Amy had memories of their parents. She had all of the special moments etched in her head. Christmases, birthdays, and dinners. What did Dan have? Nothing. He used to have an old photograph, but that was now torn and ruined under a train somewhere. It wasn't real like what Amy had... has.

In the quest for the 39 clues Dan remembered everyone turning to Amy for answers. He didn't know if it was because she was older or because they all thought she was smarter than him; he just didn't know. During the whole hunt Dan didn't really remember any times when anyone had told him 'great job, you did it!' or 'you found _another_ clue, awesome!' So when Isabel Kabra had said he was an important part to the hunt.. Dan started to doubt himself. Since everyone looked to Amy, Dan had started to feel like he was being forgotton. Amy was the leader, and Dan was just another follower. He rememberd all of the clues he'd found, and did he ever get acknowledged for it? No, not really.

Dan bit his bottom lip as he re-accounted the conversation between him and Amy earlier that day...

_"She said that George Washington had written an un-found letter to the king of England about freedom _before_ the wa was even startedr, and then Grace said that Abraham Lincoln was really-"_

_ "Do you _always_ have to talk about Grace?" Dan interrupted angrily. He turned away to look out of the living room window._

_ Amy stared at him wide eyed and shocked. "Um, I'm sorry?" she didn't know why Dan was having these sudden mood changes. Maybe it was just his way of saying 'Hey! I'm thirteen now. I'm not a ten year old dweeb who wants to grow up to be a ninja lord; I'm different!'. "It's not my fault that I know these things. Grace always said that-"_

_ "Would you just stop already?" Dan shouted as he spun around to face Amy. "You don't need to keep on shoving it in my face that you spent more time with Grace than me! I get it, you remember her, who she was, but I don't _want_ to know. I _had_ that chance already! And I _lost _it!"_

_ "What? I don't do that, Dan."_

_ "Yes you do! You do the same thing with mom and dad. You go into this trance-like state and start talking about everything you remember... everything I _don't_." tears had started to run down his face. "Everyone asks _you_ what _you_ think, what _you_ think we should do. What _you remember_, and I'm sick of it!"_

_ Amy reached her arm out to her younger brother, "Dan, I didn't know you thought that." Dan drew away from her touch. "Please..."_

_ "No." Dan wiped viciously at his tears to keep them from his cheeks. "Just leave me alone." He turned away and ran out of the room._

Dan sighed again. How could he have blown up like that? Over something so... so... he wanted to say it was stupid, but something in him told him it wasn't. It told him that this was important to him. He had yelled at his sister, the only real family member he had left.

_How will Amy ever forgive me now?_

__**A/: So... did you like it? I am a bit nervous about this, I know Dan is usually all happy, but I felt like sometimes he must have a bad day. I was inspired by the scene from the eighth book when he and Amy were fighting over the memory of their parents. It really showed a different side of Dan that I was interested in writing.  
>I will be posting a second chapter about the Dan and Amy confrontation sometime soon.<br>Thank you so much for reading! :D**


End file.
